The properties of paraffinic rich feeds make them particularly useful in a broad range of oils used in a wide variety of industrial applications. For example, the paraffinic oils may be used in rubber processing for reasons such as reducing the mixing temperature during the processing of the rubber, and preventing scorching or burning of the rubber polymer when it is being ground down to a powder, or modifying the physical properties of the finished rubber. These oils are finished by a refining procedure which imparts to the oils their excellent stability, low staining characteristics and consistent quality.
End-users of such process oils desire oils with increased solvency as indicated by a lower aniline point. Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a process oil that has a lower a aniline point and consequently increased solvency above what could be obtained from paraffinic distillates alone, by using paraffinic distillates in admixture with their co-produced extracts.
Due to the decline in the availability of conventional naphthenic feeds, paraffinic distillates are being substituted for portions or all of some naphthenic distillates since the demand for higher solvency process oils is still increasing. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide process oils with increased solvency using lesser amounts of paraffinic rich feeds.